RWBY: Home Coming
by Xenika
Summary: [One shot - 2-4chp] The year is ending and that means a small break for team RWBY and a new year to follow. Weiss gets home after saying her farewells to her love Ruby for a week, but as she gets home Weiss is met with her sister. Weiss also tells her parents about her relationship status and is forced to spend the week with Winter.


**RWBY: Home Coming**

* * *

><p><strong>Notes and Disclaimers: <strong>This is a small fic, maybe two or four chapters long. It's just something I felt like doing because I'm lazy and I needed to get my mind off whispers for a bit so, enjoy this short. Also yes this is a White Rose! But there will not be much white rose action because they're in different continents. Anyways, enjoy the chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Permafrost…<strong>

One afternoon, Weiss decided that she would be paying a visit to her family home in Atlas. Team RWBY were upset to hear that Weiss would be going away for a bit but it was the end of the year and their studies would continue at the beginning of the following year.

"Ruby I know, I'm sorry but I should really see them again." Weiss explained.

Ruby only gave Weiss her best puppy dog pouch but Weiss only gave her a blank stare in return. '_Not this time…'_ Weiss thought as she continued to stare till the redhead gave up.

Ruby finally gave into Weiss' stare and groaned, "Okay fine, fine. But promise me you'll see me again…?"

Weiss leaned in and pecked the younger girl on the lips, "I promise you dunce." Weiss said.

"Man, this week is going to suck!" Ruby cried. "First, I can't see my girlfriend then Yang-" Ruby was cut off by Weiss pushing her into the wall and locking lips with her, effectively silencing her.

But as the two continued to make out, Weiss broke off and stared into the silver eyes that only mesmerised the snow angel for so long. "Shut up, it's only a week you dunce." Weiss reminded, it wasn't too long but to Ruby it was like a year.

"but… bu-" Weiss only pressed her finger on to the redheads lips.

Weiss gave Ruby a stern look and said, "Say 'but' again, then I'm leaving. Good want to continue having a little fun while we still have some time?"

"You didn't have to ask, my princess…"

Weiss' cheeks shaded a little as Ruby said that, "Princess huh? Then I don't mind you being my dunce." The two continued to kiss and go about till Weiss had to leave for the airport.

Ruby wanted to go home with Yang and visit her father and Blake decided that she would be spending her time with Sun and she had even agreed to meet his parents. Though team JNPR decided that they were going to spend the holiday in Vale just chilling together as friends.

However Weiss was happy with her end year report, all top marks and now she was going home to see her family once again. She just hoped that her parents would be pleased with what Weiss achieved.

Getting off the private airship, Weiss breathed in the cold air, '_Home sweet home…' _the snow girl though as she did so. Descending the stairs towards a small limo, Weiss was met with familiar eyes and a warm welcoming smile.

Jumping on the spot, the white haired girl rushed behind Weiss as she hugged her from the back. "Hey sis!" Winter called as she hugged the heiress.

Weiss' face turned slightly rosy as her sister hugged her, her arms around her waist felt so wrong… but Weiss needed to get the dirty thoughts out of her head, '_stupid indecent Yang…_' Weiss spent way too much time with Yang while she read 'Mature' magazines. "Get off me you dunce, didn't father tell you not to make a fool out of yourself while in public!?" Weiss snapped as she tried pushing the younger girl off her.

Winter finally was pried off by her sister; but man has it been long since they have talked. "Awh… but it's been a year and we've all missed you so much! Especially mom; she's been really sad ever since you left." Winter explained.

"Well, I will talk to her when I get home, also why aren't you at school?" Weiss remembered that her sister was still in the basic academy and though Weiss was on holidays due to finishing the year, Winter still should be in school, so why was she here waiting for her?

"Oh, I'm taking the week off, father told them so and I get to spend more time with my favourite sister!" Winter cheered, she loved Weiss and Weiss loved her sister in the same way.

"You're worst then the dunce… and sometimes I wonder how we're sisters…" Weiss sighed, but putting that aside her ride was here so both the girls quickly hopped in and drove off.

"So how did you do at beacon? I want to go there too but I'll enrol next week! Oh I'm so excited…" Winter asked as the two drove along.

But Weiss stayed silent while her sister talked her ear off; sometimes she just wonders how they're related. Weiss grew up with her father's side and Winter was more of her mother, though Weiss wondered why her mother was sadden when Weiss left for beacon, normally she would be happy but apparently not.

"What is troubling mother? You say that she is saddened by my leaving." Weiss asked.

"Well, mother has missed you very much; I've been busy with my exams and there's not really anyone for her to talk to but father. But you know father, he doesn't really talk much." Winter explained.

So Weiss' mother has been lonely since her daughters have been doing their own thing. However Weiss understood that her mother would be lonely due to that her father was the more quiet and of course mostly busy with the company. "Ah I see, so how has things been at Atlas whilst I was gone?"

"Mostly quiet, nothing interesting really happening besides the incident with the robots that we make… nothing really."

The two continued to have some small talk as their ride approached its end. Weiss however remembered driving around this area; it was mostly snowy and calm. Thinking back to when Weiss was a child, Weiss only smiled as she remembered when she first left the big house, oh the world seemed so strange to her but now, she was actually glad that she got out more often.

Soon they arrived home, the huge manor laid in front of them as they drove up the front gate. Memories of her running around made her smile; she often played with her sister Winter and most of the time they spent their time together pranking their parents when they got home.

Also Weiss was nervous, she wanted to tell her parents about Ruby and explain to them about her relationship with dunce. But she would have to tell them eventually and the sooner, the better. She just hopes that they don't disapprove of Ruby.

"We're home!" Winter cheered as she got out of the limo that they were in.

Weiss however rolled her eyes and continued climbing the stairs to the front door. "C'mon you dunce, I don't want to keep mom waiting." However as Weiss got to the top Winter was already up there. "How..?"

"It's my semblance, I can teleport short distances!" Weiss had no idea that her sister's semblance was teleportation but, at the same time she was happy that she discovered her semblance.

"Oh, well congratulations on finding your semblance." Weiss complimented as they walked through the main door and who stood in front of them as they returned was their mother.

"Oh, it's been so long since I've seen you two. Welcome home the both of you." the elder woman greeted with a beautiful voice.

"Mommy!" Winter called as she rushed over and pulled her mom into a warm hug.

"I missed you too Winter, now then did you discover you semblance?"

Winter was gone as the elder woman blinked and all the sudden she felt a hug come from behind. "Yeah, I can teleport!"

The motherly woman smiled as she placed her hands on her daughter's hands. "that's wonderful; I knew you would one day become a wonderful huntress." But then she turned her attention over to Weiss.

"Hello mother." Weiss greeted as she stood there.

The woman just gave her a warm smile, "Hello Weiss, it's been so long since I've seen you." With that Weiss' mother pulled both the girls into a small group hug.

But Weiss pulled herself out of the group and gave her mother the news. "Hey mom, I found someone that I really like… um…" Weiss froze for a second before she continued, would she reveal who her lover was or would she keep it to herself? Well, she had to tell her family sooner or later.

Both Winter and Weiss' mother turned their attention onto Weiss. "Oh…? And who is this person that you really like?" her mom asked.

"Well… she's my partner and also… the nicest person I've met… but before you hate me let me explain that-" but her mom only raised a finger to signal her to be quiet.

"Hate you? Oh I'm happy that you finally found someone! It's nice knowing that you're finally growing up and meeting new people, I'm proud of you Weiss and I'd never hate you because of your sexuality." Weiss' mother explained and that only put Weiss in slight shock.

"But… aren't I like the heiress to this company? I'd though you would disapprove of me having a relationship with another woman… what about father?" Weiss was curious about what her father would have to say for this.

"Weiss my dear, we live in a time where it's okay to be with the same gender. You could always have a child even if your partner is a woman, its called haploidization if you're wondering. Also your father would be happy, you are our future and whatever you do is up to you, so I'm sure he will approve." Weiss' mother explained.

"Hey look, Weiss is gay!" Winter laughed.

Weiss shot a glare at her sister as she said that, "S-shut up… you dunce…" Weiss snapped in return.

"There's nothing wrong with loving someone dear." Weiss' mom added.

Weiss sighs, "Sometimes I wonder how Winter and I are related." Weiss only said that because her sister was so much like Yang, so immature and sometimes even indecent.

"Hey, I'm the best sister anyone could ask for!" Winter proclaimed.

Weiss' mother wanted to return back on topic about who Weiss was with, "So Weiss, who is this girl you like?" she asked.

"Well, her name is Ruby… Ruby Rose." Weiss answered, she wouldn't dare lie to her mother because if she found out that she did; it would bring a lot of problems in the future.

"Ah… the only daughter of Summer Rose, beautiful little girl she was." Weiss only raised an eyebrow to her mom, how did she know Ruby before she did? Well, more importantly how did her mom know Ruby's mom?

"Wait, you knew Summer Rose?"

The elder woman nodded, "Yes, we studied together at Atlas. We were both huntresses and I surprisingly was her partner, funny how my daughter be paired with her only child."

That only made it seem more weird, knowing that her mother was once paired up with the redhead's mother? One word… Weird, "That's… kind of weird…" Weiss admitted.

Winter also agreed, "Agreed… though it's kind of cute." Winter added.

"Are you two hungry at all? Because dinner will be ready soon and I'd advise you both dress into something more presentable." The elder woman reminded.

"Okay, also I missed you too mom, it's nice to be home. See you at dinner." Weiss quickly climbed the stairs to her room, she wandered these halls many times and it would seem like a maze to anyone but Weiss knew her way around. Winter however had troubles finding her room, there were so many doors that scattered the hallway and one of them was her room.

But eventually both the girls found their rooms and Weiss was surprised that her room was still clean of any dust. '_Finally I can sit back and relax for a bit…' _Weiss crashed into her king sized bed, it felt so much more comfortable than the small beds at beacon. However she did miss the feeling of the impending doom which waited her as she watched Ruby's bed dangle about in the air supported by ropes.

_'One week… I can do this… just one week without seeing the dunce… I hope she can do the same.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes: <strong>Well let me get two things straight, I posted this chapter without really doing any corrections but this story will switch views between Weiss and Ruby here and there. Also if there's a few questions you guys would like to ask, feel free to shoot me a PM or Review, I'll get back to you if I have to.

Yay back to writing whispers for now… more like falling asleep. Dx

**Reviews are nice and always appreciated but I'm looking for parts that I went wrong on but I can't spot them all but hopefully if you guys don't mind longer update times I'll take my time to look over them before I storm off to work. **

**Don't forget to leave any feedback if you have any ;) ~ Xenika**


End file.
